The Internet provides a convenient way to interact and to request various types of information. People can use the Internet, for example, to communicate with each other, share information, and organize virtual communities (e.g., a social network).
One way of requesting information using the Internet is by using a search tool on a web site (e.g., Google search service). Some search tools allow a user to search using a search query. For example, a user may enter a location and a query for “Italian restaurants” to identify Italian restaurants in a specified area or location. Various web sites, including some social networks, are able to accept search queries from users. A search query indicates the information that a user is seeking.
Search services typically log search queries executed on such services. These query logs can provide a rich source of information which can be mined to gain insight into topics that are of interest to users.